Century Breakdown: Angel's Last Song OVA
by cheater boy - A
Summary: Two hundred years after the last Holy War. PLEASE SEE INSIDE. I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY- MAN. [Kind of sequel to Angel's Last Song.] REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED. THANK YOU.
1. Angel's Last Song OVA

**Century Breakdown**

**(Angle's Last Song OVA)**

It had been two hundred years since the last battle between the two opposing parties including the third side. Since then, none of the Noahs were seen or heard of, but there was a rumor that they chose to blend with humans and lived their lives, hiding under the human skin. The Black Order, after all these years, remained functional though not everything was the same.

Black Order is now an infamous elite school for military and research.

Black Order had three classes; A-class, B-class, and C-class.

C-class is for students who wanted to be a finder, acting as a spy and infiltrates the enemy's territory.

B-class is for students who wanted to be a part of the Science Division to help improve their offense and defence weapon and help research for finding a cure to any types of diseases and wounds.

A-class has two types. The first type is for normal students who wanted to join the front lines, called the Regular A-class. And, the second type is for selected students who possessed innocence, called Special A-class.

This year, an examination will be given to the fifth year students. This examination will determine their capabilities. If they passed, they will advance into taking a three-year apprenticeship before they could join their seniors and teachers. And, if they failed, they will take another year on studying.

This examination is called The Winter Exam.

**Characters**

**Dilan**

Gender: male

Hair color: red

Hair length: long

Eye color: emerald

Special A-class

Lavi's Descendant

**Lian Lee**

Gender: female

Hair color: dark green

Hair length: shoulder-length

Eye color: purple

B-class

Komui Lee's Descendant

**Liam Lee**

Gender: male

Hair color: green

Hair length: short

Eye color: purple

Special A-class

Komui Lee's Descendant

**Rotasu Kanda**

Gender: male

Hair color: navy blue

Hair length: short

Eye color: cobalt

Special A-class

Yuu Kanda's Descendant

**Summary**

_Rotasu could not sleep one winter night, so he got out of bed and went out of his room to take a walk. He walked aimlessly around the building until his feet brought him outside where snowflakes were falling, dancing with the mild winter breeze. Then, he reached the chapel which the exorcists and soldiers never missed to visit before they went to their mission and after they came back. They were told by their teacher that the area was off limits until they pass the Winter Exam. Curiosity welled inside Rotasu. He wanted to know what was inside the chapel or what its purpose was. He knew that time will come when his mentor will introduce it to him, but he could not wait for another three years. And so, he pushed the door open and saw a white crystal-like coffin, standing at the isle. Inside was…_

_A six-year old, snow white haired boy._

**CBA**

**Sounds interesting?**


	2. Century Breakdown- 'Part One'

**Century Breakdown- 'Part ****One'**

* * *

The vast library that smelled of old stationary and plume was filled with students of fifth year from class A to class C. All seats and tables were occupied with books piled up high beside each of the students. There was this one table though that had only one occupant and the seats around it were vacant as though no one wished to sit or be near the red head guy.

"Mind if I sit here?" He heard someone spoke, so he tore off his eyes on his book and looked up to see the green haired boy, smiling at him with a book in his arm.

"Just keep your trap shut or I'll smash you up." Said, or more like, threatened Dilan.

Liam quietly pulled the chair and sat on it. He then opened his book and started reading. "Say... Dilan." He spoke after a long silence. "Can I spend the night with you?" At his words, Dilan snapped his head toward the green haired guy, looking bewildered.

"What are you smoking?" Asked Dilan in which Liam had to raise a brow and struggled to hide his laughter though he failed resulting into a fit of giggles. Dilan, annoyed at Liam's reaction, glared at the boy. He patiently waited for the boy to calm down before giving him a look that said to explain his self.

"Haa... sorry about that, Dilan. Hehe. Did you think that I'm a homo or something? That's why you asked me that? Well, sorry. You got it wrong. I just wanted to avoid my sister tonight. I don't want to end up as her guinea pig again."

"Did she make some ridiculous drugs again?"

"Yup. Last time Rotasu was the victim. He wound up having to shave his arms that grew hair." Liam giggled behind his palm.

"Hush!" They heard one of the students who were studying in a quiet yet irritated tone. Liam looked back and apologized.

Meanwhile, in one of the rooms of the girl's dormitory, Lian Lee locked herself up, grinning to herself as she lifted the vial with malicious pink liquid in it up to her eye level.

"Now, to whom shall I test this?" Asked the green haired girl to herself, wondering if her twin brother would volunteer.

The day soon ended and the students and teachers alike prepared to retire for the night.

Outside the huge building was a tranquil eve as the snowflakes fell down from the heaven's, swaying along with the mild winter breeze, and covered the earth like a soft blanket. Soon, the night was not young anymore. Everyone inside the building was all fast asleep except to one person. Footsteps appeared, starting from the back door of the building, and disappeared into the woods. Following the trail that was on the snow-covered ground, it lead farther from the building and ended in front of the pearly white chapel designed with golden and delicate swirls where a dark haired boy in thick gray winter jacket stood on the door step. It was his first time to see the chapel up close, and so he gaped at the beautiful, well made structure. His eyes widened in admiration as his gaze travelled upward, marvelling and absorbing its features as though he was enchanted. However, he was woken up from his stunned state when he heard a sort of sound, a melody coming from the other side of the door. It was a quiet tone muffled by the walls, yet he could tell that it was some kind of a lullaby. He had been curious as to why such a beautiful piece of art was off limits to them students, and had been waiting for the day to come when their mentor will introduce it to them. He had been waiting patiently, but now he could not wait any longer. The song that he just heard made him want to see what inside was. The song seemed creepy at the secluded place, but the boy felt no fear as his right hand reached for the doorknob subconsciously and pushed the door open, wincing at its creaking sound.  
What he saw inside was a tall white crystal-like coffin, standing at the aisle, illuminated by the moon's light that penetrated through the glass that was right above the said coffin, making it look like it had its own glow. The boy walked in and stopped right in front of the coffin, leaving the door open. He leaned his face closer to it to have a good look.

"What's this?" Asked the boy. "A white fur?" Just then, he noticed something that resembled a small hand. "This is interesting." He said as he smiled to himself.

The next day, during breakfast at the cafeteria he told his friends about what he saw last night, but they just laughed it out, thinking he was going nuts.

"The drug that my sister forced you to drink the other day seemed like it has another effect." Said Liam who sat beside his twin sister and across the navy haired boy. "Hey, Lian. Are you sure the antidote is effective?" He asked his sister who shook her head as she took a bite of her sandwich, making him feel like a bead of sweat rolled down at the back of his head. _She's never sure of anything she made._

__"Believe me! Inside the chapel is a coffin. It was dense so I didn't see clearly what's inside but I saw the fur! It was white. And, there's a kid's hand! I'm telling you!" Said Rotasu; his hands slammed the table, leaning forward.

"Hey, you're so noisy, monkey."

All heads turned to the source of the voice only to find Dilan, standing behind Rotasu with a tray of his breakfast. Just then, Rotasu saw the looks of other students who were having breakfast at the moment. They all stared at him accusingly for breaking the school's rule.

"Oopsie." Was all what he could say, and as if on cue, the speaker from the auditorium spoke.  
"Mr. Rotasu Kanda, please see the supervisor in her office." They heard the golem said, and so Rotasu sighed.  
"That's what you get for being so loud." Said Lian, finishing her breakfast, and stood followed by Liam who gave him a sympathetic look.

"You really are a noisy monkey." Dilan, who sat a meter away from him, snorted and took a sip from his green tea.

"Dilan..." the dark haired boy cried quivered.

"Just go and face your doom already. You're so annoying." Grumbled the red haired boy whose long red hair was now tied in braid.

The short dark haired boy, Rotasu Kanda, sighed once again and said, "Will I live today and die tomorrow? Or will live tomorrow to meet the mad scientist wannabe again?"

Dilan whipped his red locks that framed his face and rolled his eyes. Just as Rotasu was about to leave, he reminded the Japanese to put his guard up in which Rotasu had to shiver at the thought of having those hair on his arms.

After an hour, the first bell rang, informing the students that classes will start in ten minutes.  
The snow had stopped falling that morning, but the weather was still cold, colder than last night, and the sky was gray, not letting much of the sunlight to pierce through the thick gray clouds. Unbeknownst to them, said kid who was inside the coffin in the chapel shifted as the cold breeze blew pass the open glass window and hit against the coffin. It was as though the kid inside could feel the cold. And, from a distance, twelve pairs of golden orbs that hid behind the shadows glistened excitedly like they had been waiting for the day when the baby was born.

"Li~am!" Called the green haired girl, Lian, as she skipped through the hallway, smiling brightly to herself. "Where art though, Liam? Your precious li'l sister has something for yah~!".

At the intersection of the hallway stood Rotasu, who had just finished his task which was cleaning the laboratory as punishment, hiding behind with Liam squatting beside him. He peeked to see the retreating back of Lian who was still skipping and turned right, disappearing in their sight. He sighed in relief as he leaned back on the wall and slid down, joining his friend. "She's gone." He informed Liam.

"Yeah. We're safe for now. I know you aren't her target today, but..."

"You don't have to say it. I'm always been her second option without you."

"... Right. Even though she is my precious little sister, I could not afford to surrender myself and be her guinea pig."

"That's a cruel way to put it." Commented Rotasu.

Lian glanced at him, asking, "Think so?"

"Yup."

Later that afternoon, the students crowded around the bulletin board which was at the middle of the hall at the ground floor. The date of the Winter Exam had finally announced.  
Dilan made his way from the very back to the very front of the bulletin by sending glares to the students who won't get out of his way. On the bulletin, he read the announcement to himself.

ATTENTION!  
The Winter Exam will be on 25th of December 20xx at 9 a.m. sharp to 4 p.m.  
C-class: Written Exam at 9:00-11:00 a.m. in Room 36W  
B-class: Hands On Exam at 12:00-2:00 p.m. in Science Laboratory.  
A-class (Reg and Spec): Battle Exam at 2:00-4:00 p.m. at the training grounds outside.

_I'm sure that monkey will cry once he learned about this._ Dilan smirked and went back to his room.  
There was one week left to prepare for the examination.

At the common room that night, Rotasu, who successfully evaded the attacks courtesy of Lian, did cry upon hearing the news from Dilan. He was crying comically as they could not stay up all night to celebrate the Christmas Eve and was complaining how the Black Order did not spare some time to decorate the place for the holiday in which Liam and Lian had to remind him the custom the Black Order had. And that was to prepare all at once on the day before the celebration. Furthermore, the Order could not afford to not celebrate the Christmas. Rotasu then asked, "Why in the world they chose the 25th of this month of all days?"

"It's because, it is the day that the _Heart_ met his father" said Dilan who sat on the other couch opposite to Rotasu's and the twins, reading a book. He could feel the stares the three directed at him, silently pleading to elaborate what he had said. _What a bunch of snails, so slow_. He mused mentally as he sighed and rolled his eyes, closing his book. "Look here." Said he. "It was written in our book, The History of The Late 19th Century Holy War that the Heart's birthday was on the 25th of December. He wasn't born on that day though, but he was adopted by the clown he met on Christmas."

"You sure know a lot of things, Dilan." Chorused the twins and Rotasu added, "He's from the lineage of Bookman, so it's to be expected that he knew those kinds of things."

The red head twitched a brow and he said, "You heard me said 'our book' right? Don't tell me you did not read your books?"

They smiled sheepishly, making the young future Bookman to stare at them as though he had suddenly lost interest on the thing he once liked.

"You're hopeless..." they heard him said and stood.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Asked the Japanese.

Dilan glanced sideways to look at the navy haired boy and answered, "To my room. Why? Wanna come?"  
At his question, Rotasu had to chuckle it off. He could tell that death awaited him in that room.

"Don't you want to come with me? I'm going there tonight."

The twins looked at each other and back to the Japanese while Dilan glued his eyes on him, making the latter to feel uncomfortable.

"Rotasu, you know that it's off limits" Liam reminded him.

"I know, but it really is worth something." He smiled a smile that held a promised in which the twins and the young Bookman shared a look, silently agreeing. They, too, were curious as to what inside that chapel was.

The night was not calm as strong wind with snow blew furiously. The branches and twigs swayed along with it, making a strange sound. From afar, there was a group of teens, three boys and a girl, walking toward the chapel where the Japanese boy wanted to show them the coffin where a kid resided. Little did they know twelve pairs of golden eyes hiding behind the woods and shadows were watching them like predators.

"I think this is a bad idea." Said Lian as she struggled to move forward with the deep pile of snow that had accumulated on the ground. "Once we get back alive I'll make sure to have you drink the vial with pink liquid in it."

Rotasu took a second or two to pause as he was draining the color of his face. He paled not because of the cold, but because of what Lian said.

"Y-yes." He stuttered.

In spite of the bad weather, the teens continued on going farther from the school's building to the chapel, struggling against the strong blizzard. They knew the consequences of breaking the school's rules, but they were determined to reach and see the place up close and to find out why it was off limits to them students.  
"Wait." Dilan, who was walking behind them, suddenly stopped on his track as he told them to halt. The three looked over their shoulders and asked if something was the matter. "Did you hear that?" Asked the red head, making the twins to look up, and listened to their surroundings carefully.

"Apart from the sound of blizzard, we did not- wait." The twins said in sync and cut their own sentence when they heard something else and asked, "Is that a melody?"

"That's the melody I heard last night. It's coming from the chapel." Answered Dilan. "C'mon. We're almost there."

They resumed on walking and it was not long before they arrived at the chapel.  
It was Rotasu's second time of seeing the beautiful chapel, yet he still could not get over it. Like him, his companions all gaped at the sight that welcomed them. Their eyes marvelled at what they think the most, or one of the most eye catching things they had seen so far. Rotasu was the first one to snap out of it as it was not his first time of seeing it and said, "Alright, it's close your traps or let the fly in. It's up to you." Which effectively brought them back to reality.

"Man, it's no chapel. It's a freaking castle!" Exclaimed Liam, eyes still on the infrastructure. His twin raised a brow, placing her hands on her hips and said, "Liam, it's obviously a tower."

"No, Lian. It's a castle." He stole a glance at his twin and gestured to the chapel, saying, "Just look at how huge that is!"

"As far as I can see... it's a tower. Look, it's so tall!" She imitated her twin's actions.

"Uhm...guys, it's a chapel in case you can't see the fact clearly." Rotasu could feel the sweat forming on his forehead despite the coldness they were feeling.

Upon hearing him said it,the twins turned their heads at him and said, "It's a castle/tower, Rotasu. Are you blind?"

"Hey. It's getting colder here you know." Complained the red head, shivering.

The Japanese then clicked the door and pushed it open. One by one, they made it inside and Dilan, who was last to enter, closed the door behind him and joined the others who were standing in front of the white crystal-like coffin which was at the middle of the hall and was standing vertically which was unusual for a coffin.

Dilan took a step forward when he saw the circle line on the tiled floor, encasing the coffin and told Lian not to step pass the circle as she will get her ears hurt since she was not an accommodator and explained that that crystal was part of the innocence, protecting its wielder that was inside it, and that he learned it from the books, which were exclusive for the members of Bookman clan, that he had read before they could even ask.

"How many facts did you store in your brain?" Asked the twins.

"You know, Dilan. You already revealed so much facts than you are allowed to." Rotasu commented as turned around to face him.

"It can't be help. Dad told me that I inherited this part of personality from our ancestor who can't keep the things he knew to himself." He scowled.

Rotasu smiled to himself and told his friends to gather around just outside the circle to have a closer look of what was inside. The coffin was dense as though thick fog accumulated inside, and so they all leaned slightly toward it and Rotasu pointed the thing which looked like a kid's hand. They all widened their eyes, thinking that inside was a kid's preserve body. Just then, said hand twitched as if it was disturbed by something. They were unsure if it really moved, so they waited for a while to see if it will move again, focusing their eyes at the hand, when suddenly, out of the blue, a small face made its way closer to the surface with his eyes wide open, showing his large silver orbs. It took three seconds before the teens screamed out of utter fear and run outside only to get back inside within five seconds as the weather got worse.

Dilan suggested staying in the chapel for the night, but the three protested; however, they did not have any other option but to stay.

Seeing their fearful faces, Dilan sighed and went to check the coffin again only to find a sleeping face. Upon seeing it, he felt light and comfortable.

"He looks like a fallen angel in deep slumber. I think there is no need to be afraid of this kid. He's just sleeping peacefully when we came and disturbed his sleep that's why he stirred and check to see who woke him up." Dilan explained without tearing his gaze at the sleeping angel.

"So... is he sleeping again?" Asked Rotasu, still wary of the kid inside the coffin.

"Seems so. Let's just keep quiet to not wake him up again."

"He's not dead?" Liam asked as he held his sister closer to him.

Closing his eyes as he sighed, Dilan turned around and walked closer to the three and answered, "No, because he is the Heart of innocence, the source of all innocence's existence." He sat on the floor; the three followed his example. "Which means…" He continued. "If he dies, all of the innocence fragments will be destroyed."


	3. Century Breakdown- 'Part Two'

**Century Breakdown- 'Part Two'**

* * *

The blizzard had finally ceased when the sun rose up the sky, gracing the earth of what little warm it could provide to at ease the cold inhabitants were feeling. Its light rays made it through the thick clouds, caressing the soft white blanket of snow that covered the soil underneath, and penetrated through the mosaic glass that was the chapel's window where the teens spent the night, waking the Japanese when it hit his eyelids. Said Japanese stirred and groaned, feeling his muscles stiff from an uncomfortable sleeping position the whole night, as he slowly came around. His eyelids fluttered open, unravelling its dark orbs that lied within; he stared at the thing, the crystallized white coffin that was in front of him with his clouded vision. He blinked twice and rubbed the sleep away as he yawned; stretching his arms upward, and looked back at the coffin. Now that he was fully awake, he noticed that it was less dense and he could make out the whole right arm in what it looked like an over large white long sleeve and the tranquil face the sleeping child inside made. Just then, he realized that the white fur he saw last time was not a fur at all but a long, very long, about thrice or so the height of the child, soft-looking white hair. As though he was enchanted by the child's holy-like appearance, he rose up from the floor quietly so as not to disturb the others and walked up to the child; his boots made a soft tapping sound that echoed softly as he took a step, hitting the tiled floor with his light march.

It seemed like nothing had change, be it day or night. The light that came from above where a simple round, transparent glass was never disappeared which made him think that the God never left his throne to bestow his glorious light upon the child and illuminate the chapel that was home for the little one.

Rotasu stepped beyond the set boundary and gently touched the surface of the coffin where the little one's face can be seen. He looked at the boy for a moment, admiring his innocence for once, and jolted at the sound of the door being opened. He spun around; heart never beat as fast as it did that very moment, fearing that someone from his seniors came.

"Who..." trailed off the man with slick black hair in exorcist uniform as he stared at the boy; his hands still on the knob and the edge of the wooden door. Someone then came forward from behind the said man. He had the same slick hair only it was brown in color and wore the soldier's uniform. Both men were in their early twenties.

The brown haired man stepped aside and walked forward, asking what Rotasu was doing in the place and why there were students sleeping on the floor when he noticed them at the corner of his eye.

Rotasu rubbed the back of his head; his gaze averted to the other side, thinking for an excuse that would save them from any kind of predicament that would be given upon them. "Uhm... we kind of..." he struggled for words. "... lost...?" Said the Japanese as he looked back at his seniors whilst smiling sheepishly. He only received a bemused look, though at his lame and absolutely invalid excuse.

"Well." Said the brown haired man. "Can't you think of any excuse that is quite believable?"

"Believable or not, they broke the rule." Retorted the other. "C'mon, kid. Wake your pals up. You still have more or less an hour before the golems knock in your rooms and find out you lot are here."

"Yeah. We won't tell anyone you were here the whole night."

Rotasu could not help, but released the air he had held in his chest and smiled, thanking them. He then rushed to his friends' side and woke them up while the exorcist and soldier walked farther in up to the Heart to ask for the blessing, guidance, and protection before they set off for their mission.  
Waking the twins was just a piece of cake, but waking Dilan was no easy at all since he was a heavy sleeper and it was bad enough that he was not a morning person.

"Why don't you try dropping a brick on him?" They heard someone suggested, so Rotasu and the twins looked over their shoulders and up to see the men towering them.

"If we did, he'll smash us." replied Liam.

"But, his hammer isn't with him, right?" Lian looked at her brother questioningly.

"He doesn't have his weapon?" Asked the two men in unison in which Rotasu corrected them, saying that they all did not have their weapon with them."

"And why is that?" Asked the black haired man.

"It was confiscated four days ago." Liam answered them which made Rotasu to feel defeated as it reminded him of the day he had to shave the hair that grew on his arms. "It was my sister's fault, actually. Had she not chased us three it wouldn't happen." He sighed.

"What!?" Lian glared at her twin brother half-heartedly. "If you just didn't refuse at first and run away from me our weapons won't be confiscated." She pouted whilst folding her arms.

The two men could feel a bead of sweat just rolled down their foreheads as they glanced at each other and back to the group of teens who were throwing complaints at whom they believed at fault. They were surprised to see that the red head one was still sound asleep despite the noise. The brown haired man was the first one to dare to break their heated conversation, reminding them that they would be in a grave situation should they not return to their dorms immediately which effectively silence them and carried the sleeping boy back to his room.

Fortunately, the teens made it back to their dorms safely, but not without evading the security.  
Snowflakes started falling later that morning, swaying lightly with the cold breeze before reaching the ground where the pile of snow was already knee high and covered everything in white, when the class started. The halls and corridors were almost void of life if there were no occasional personnel passing by.

Everyone, especially the fifth year students, was very busy, preparing for the Winter Exam that will be held in six days.

"Hey, stop squirming!" Someone hissed in a low, almost inaudible voice from the woods.

"Calm down, Tyki." The other coaxed. "Anyway, why are we hiding? There aren't any cameras around you know."

"I wonder about that."

There were rustlings of fabric as the man in a brown hooded cloak shuffled inside his clothing, searching for something which soon turned out to be a rag doll, and said, "Time to come out, Road."

"T-tyki!" The rag doll, Road, yelped when the hooded man, Tyki, dropped her down unceremoniously on the ground. He then clapped his hand in black gloves and straightened up.

"There may be no cameras as those kids made it to the chapel without being caught, but we can't be sure about that. Who knows? You'll never know whether there are traps anywhere-"

"Unless we try, Tyki." Road interrupted, earning an amused Tyki.

The Portoguese could only look at his niece who was smiling to herself and smiled smugly. "So, are you saying that we should wait until we get caught before we know it?" Said the man.

Road looked up at him and said, "Perhaps. But, there's no need to be this cautious. I mean, if someone caught us, then we can fight them off."

Tyki sighed; his right hand made an acquaintance with his temple, feeling an oncoming headache. _How many times do I have to tell her that there's no need to fight anyone?_ He asked himself. "Alright, let's get this over with." And with that said, the two resumed on walking; their feet sinking in the high pile of snow with every step they made.

The bell rang for a good five-second, informing everyone that it was time for lunch break. The students rejoiced as the morning session finally ended, packing their things in their bags, and hurried to the locker area to leave their belongings before heading straight to the cafeteria to have their lunch. Soon, the students, finders, scientists, soldiers, and few exorcists, filled in the cafeteria.

Lian walked in passed the double doors and straight to one of the lines that led her to the window where she could order her lunch.

"What do you want?" Asked the woman whose dark hair tied in bun with a scowl on her face;  
Lian was taken aback at her and looked up to check what window she was.

"Oh. This is Window B. I see..." she told herself as she recalled that the one who was in charge of the said window was the woman in front of her, the short tempered one. But nevertheless, it did not matter to her. "I want a cup of rice, fried salmon, and two glasses of melon juice." Said the Chinese with a sweet smile which only made the woman rolled her eyes as she turned her back, saying, "Just wait a moment."

The door to the chapel creaked open and entered Road and Tyki. They did not waste any second as they ventured in without hesitation, and unlike the teens, they were not fascinated by the eye-catching sight that welcomed them even though it was their first time seeing it up close and to step a foot inside after a week of observing the place from afar.

"He turned into a child, Tyki." Said Road in a matter of fact without sparing a glance at her companion.

Tyki leaned closer to the surface where the child's sleeping face can be seen, staring at it with wide eyes and said, "Yeah, you're right. Is this the way of the innocence to compensate for what damage it had done a long time ago?"

"I don't think so. Remember that that very same innocence was the reason why he was alive after he had his heart punctured by your golem."

"I know and I regretted it..." he trailed off when he heard something was burning. So, he tore his eyes off the child and turned to Road who had her face on the crystal and arms around it, burning her skin at the contact. "Road!" Tyki pulled her away and demanded why she did it.

"He's just too cute for his own good that I can't help myself!" She squealed; her skin recovering from the burn.

"Yes, yes. The boy is cute. My perverted brother would probably adopt him." He rolled his eyes.

"Let's wake him up, Tyki!" Road turned to face the man and embraced him as she told him.

"Alright. Get off me first."

She did.

"Do you have his clothes? Because he's wearing his over large long sleeve white button shirt and it's cold."

His companion smiled at him, saying, "Of course, I have."

Humming, he replied, "Make sure it isn't one of your dolls' dresses."

"Worry not, dear uncle for I have the perfect one for my prince! ~" Sang Road and said, "Now, wake the li'l sleeping prince, so I can change his clothes."

"Yes, yes." The man smiled and stepped inside the circle, completely unaffected by its self defense mechanism. His gloved right hand reached to the surface of the crystal where the child's face can be seen and caressed it gently like he was feeling the soft, delicate skin under his palm and said in a low, yet audible enough, voice. "Time to wake up... Boy." And with that said, the child's eyelids fluttered open, showing the world his pair of large silver pools that stared directly at the man who woke him up. It was followed by a blinding white light, making them to shield their eyes, which died down immediately. There, in front of them stood the little boy in loose white clothes surrounded by the glittering crystals that was the white crystal coffin, showering him as it gradually dispersed into nothingness. The boy looked up at the two people in front of him with clouded eyes.

"Welcome back..." he heard them said when the darkness slowly crept into his mind and the last thing he heard before he lost his consciousness was the name of someone that seemed so familiar to him. "Allen Walker."

There were this sound of a drill and a sort of gun that filled a part of the building, more specifically, the common room where students in their casual clothing were giving their all just to stop the green haired boy on his rampage and to avoid more damage. Apparently, his twin sister, Lian, had somehow managed to sneak her potion into the tea Rotasu was drinking that afternoon while he was having his own tea time on the couch in the common room, resulting into something Liam would never allow and would take someone's life should it happen. And that was seeing his little sister in someone's arms. Unluckily for their classmates, most of them wounded up with an octopus on their heads to worry about courtesy of the Octo-gun which Liam made after he found the blueprint of it in their storage house not long ago.

"I looove you, Lian!" Exclaimed the Japanese as he embraced the girl tighter with a blush painted his cheeks and a lustful eyes while Lian squirmed to pry Rotasu's strong hold of her, regretting what she had done.

"Lemme go! I know you don't love me!"

Hearing those words which Lian let out, Liam tensed under the hands that were holding him back, and so with much force that he can muster he pushed them all away from him in one go and aimed the dart, which appeared out of thin air, to the Japanese's neck, effectively putting him to sleep in an instant.

Rotasu fell limp on Lian's arms.

The students who were at the background watched in utter horror and fear for the life of Rotasu as Liam walked closer to the two, planning to grab the Japanese by his collar, throw him on the metal board, which was in the Science lab, and have his twin to experiment on his body. Fortunately, just when he was about to crouch down, their system alarm startled them and heard the golems, ordering them to gather at the hall immediately.

Every student from each year left their works as soon as they heard it and rushed out to the hall where their supervisor stood on the riser that was placed at the middle where the bulletin board was supposed to be with the teachers from all of the classes standing side by side.

The supervisor had a long, wavy golden hair tied in s low ponytail, just at the base of her neck, eyes like the color of sapphire, and soft, pink lips. She wore her usual all black attire which was a pair of black suit and pants and a red bow tie with the silver rose-cross as her brooch. She had this serious look on her face, watching the students filled the hall each second, as though they were about to engage into a fierce battle that would surely take most of their lives. Once she was sure that everyone was present, she let out a breath that she had not realized she held for a while and pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. Recomposing, she took a step forward and silenced her audience who were whispering among themselves with a cough in hand.

The hall then fell in silence as the students' heads turned at her, bracing their selves at whatever news she may have.

"Listen." They heard her said with authority in her tone. "You may be wondering as to why I called you all here. Apparently, we've got a big problem." The crowd whispered, guessing if what the big problem was that would put their supervisor to wear such an expression that spelled war.

The room, which walls and ceiling where a chandelier was hanged were painted in white and pillars in gold, was bathed in darkness so as not to wake the sleeping figure that was on the huge bed under the thick blankets that rose and fell with each breath the occupant took. He was fast asleep and seemed not to wake any sooner, but his mind was fully aware that he was awake and wanted to open his eyes to see where he was; however, his body refused to do so. Once again, he tried to open his eyes only to find it fruitless with each attempt and started to hyperventilate. And, it only got worse when he tried to move, but could not, making his heart beat faster and short of breath.

Sensing the distress of their akin, the twelve hooded figures from before, who now wearing casual clothes, in the drawing room stood and moved out to the room where the sleeping ones was.

Cyril, the Noah of Desires, grabbed the knob, which was painted in gold, and tilted it to open with a soft click, pushing the white door. The others followed him inside the dark room, stopping by the huge bed where the child was, and watched the kid shivered. It worried them to see the little boy in that state because of the reason unknown to them. Not knowing why was something they could not bear, after all.

Each of them thought of the possible cases that would cause the boy to panic within their selves and were seriously thinking of solutions to calm the him when Cyril thought of something, smiling pleasantly to himself at the idea he had which they supposed to be helpful, but then again he said to no one, or more like to himself that he will adopt the child despite him being the Heart or whatnot as long as he was cute and adorable, then.

"That's right. He will be my son, but I have to marry a fragile woman first." The Noah of Desires turned to Road and kissed her on forehead. "I'm going to look for your new mommy, Road! And, Wisely?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of little Allen while I'm gone."

"Ye-yes, Cy- I mean, Dad."

Cyril smiled at his children and went off, leaving them to deal with the boy.

Jasper and David, the twins and Noah of Bonds, glanced at each other and asked, "Should we chant General Cross' debts to his ear to calm him?"

Hearing those words, the remaining nine Noahs glared at the twins who smiled sheepishly back at them whilst rubbing the back of their heads.

"I knew it. It's a bad idea, right? Hehe." David laughed awkwardly.

"Hii! Absolutely bad!" His twin, Jasper, exclaimed.


End file.
